


X-Men: First Class of High School Musical

by Writer156



Series: late night drabbles [3]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, But he isn't too bad, Charles is Gabriella, Erik is Troy, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, This isn't really a story, bullet points, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: So ages ago I came up with the idea for an X-Men First Class High School Musical AU, but I didn't end up writing very much and I forgot about the idea after a few months. However recently I remembered some, and though I have lost the motivation to write I haven’t lost the spirit of the story. It’ll drive me crazy if I don't write it all down, so here's the general gist. I've included the rare bits I wrote as well, because I actually liked those when I wrote them. Hope you enjoy!





	X-Men: First Class of High School Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Erik’s thoughts are given with [this]  
> Charles’s thoughts are given like {this}

• So Erik still ends up with Shaw as his adopted father figure, not because of any concentration camp or something maybe he just kills his mum and adopts Erik maybe  
• Or maybe Shaw is just Erik’s adopted dad, and Erik is an orphan  
• I don't even know  
• I didn't think I'd get this far  
• The second one is a lot less dark lets go with that  
• Anyway Shaw is on some sort of mission at a ski lodge trying to take out a mutant hater or something and he brought Erik with him so he could “have some fun” 

Spending time in a ski lodge on New Year's Eve wasn't Erik's initial idea of a fun time. Especially since he was originally meant to be there on a mission, but his adoptive father refused to let him continue what he started.  
"I got this. Why don't you have some fun?" Shaw straightened his tie in the mirror. "There's a kids party downstairs at eight, you can go there."  
"Kids party?"  
"Young adults, now go on. If you want a mission, I heard that the Xavier heir is going to be there. You can see what he knows."  
Erik snorted. Shaw knew he had no interest in schmoozing with an upper class brat. He got enough of that at school with Miss Frost.  
"Remember, don't come find me. If this is a success, we leave first thing tomorrow."  
That was almost four hours ago. True to Shaw's demand, he stayed in the lobby of the lodge, steering clear enough of interacting with anyone whilst still being part of the event. If he was here with anyone else, maybe he'd be spying up possible targets, or floating coins out of stranger's pockets. Az would make this more fun, maybe Darwin, heck even Alex would make this more interesting. At least his stupidity would be amusing.  
His eye drew to a boy around his age, drowning in a knitted sweater and embracing a book. 

• Guess who that is? It's Charles!  
• His mum is barely seen (just like Gabriella’s mum really) and he and Raven came here on a family holiday before coming to a new school  
• Charles was at multiple boarding schools for a while but due to his mum’s temperamental nature and any suspicions of figuring out his mutant powers, he doesn't stay at one school for more than a year  
• So Raven wandered off somewhere and left Charles alone at the “kids party” to fend for himself. Luckily he brought his book with him, and he could be left alone.  
• However the karaoke man didn't see it that way. The spotlight landed on him and Erik and up they were dragged.  
• “Someday bub, you're gonna thank me for this.”  
• [I can kill him. His bones are coated in metal I can kill him right now]  
• “…or not.”  
• He feels like he’s drowning, (eh, eh?) and is very much on the verge of nope-ing out when…  
• {I'm not fond of this either, my friend.}  
• Erik panics, like what’s going on?! What is happening?! 

{Calm your mind, Erik.}  
[You're in my head. How did you do that?]  
{You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you.} The other boy shuffled his feet. {We'll sing this and then we'll go, okay?}  
Erik was still in shock, but a sense of understanding flowed over him. [I thought I was alone.]  
{You're not alone.} He smiled. {Erik, you're not alone.}

• They finish the song to a roaring crowd which they're pretty surprised about  
• “I'm Erik.”  
• “I got that. Charles.”  
• They go outside together and talk about nothing much, until the New Years countdown starts to happen  
• Erik is like [I want to kiss him. I really want to kiss him he is so nice and sweet but I'm not sure if he thinks it's weird or if other people will think it's weird or-]  
• Meanwhile Charles is pretty much thinking the same thing and catches Erik’s very loud thoughts  
• In the end Charles bites the bullet and kisses him, because it's not like he’ll see him again and it's New Years, so why not?  
• (and who didn't want Troy and Gabriella to kiss at that point?)  
• They exchange numbers and Charles disappears into the crowd, never to be seen again…  
• Not really  
• School rolls around a few weeks later and Erik is meeting Azazel (his best friend and deputy captain) outside 

"Erik!" A poof of smoke and Azazel came up behind him, slapping him on the back as they strode into their Albuquerque high school.  
"Hey man," Erik flashed his toothy grin at the red mutant. The two of them went way back, both coming under the guidance of Shaw before Azazel was adopted out. Reuniting in freshman year, the two were almost inseparable.  
"You ready for the big game? We finally get to play with the humans this year."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Don't worry Captain. You got this. West High doesn't stand a chance."  
"Thanks Az."  
"Hey Erik." He froze. 

• Emma “White Queen” Frost pretty much runs the school with her twin sister Moira  
• She is the popular girl, everyone does what she says. The telepathy helps with this too.  
• Moira doesn't have any powers but by association with Emma she has influence too  
• So anyway Erik sees Charles in his homeroom class and freaks out  
• Mentally calls his name so no one has to worry about cellphones  
• Charles sees him and freaks out too  
• Emma is the only one who notices this, and of course is intrigued  
• Mr Platt, their homeroom teacher, mentions the school musical auditions  
• After homeroom Erik and Charles see each other and are in awe  
• “What are you doing here?”  
• “I was gonna ask the same thing!”  
• They see the sign up sheets, Emma catches up to them and stops them from signing up by writing her name over the sheet  
• Because no one got detention, no one ended up painting the winter musical sets  
• And Coach Shaw didn't have to bust into the drama hall and try to kill Platt  
• But Erik and Charles individually are still interested in the idea of the musical, even though Azazel and Raven (the leader of the school science club and desperate to get her genius brother involved) dismiss this want  
• Audition day comes around, and this is how it goes:

"Oh, Lord. Miss Frost, I'd say wipe my mind, but then I'd have to endure that all over again." Mr Platt sighed in frustration. "This is a disaster."  
First of all an overly nervous Piotr Rasputin bumbled in, gave an extremely mediocre performance, and rushed out again as soon as the drama master complimented his outfit. Then Mr Lebeau strode onstage with his self imposed grace, and granted he didn't have an awful singing voice, but he was so obviously using his charm to win them over Platt had to excuse him.  
Don't even get started on Mr Janos Quested's audition. All he did was give an intricate dance routine, twirl off stage, and crash into the adjourning set, sending a tornado flying out of the stage wings. Platt made a mental note to make the remaining sets near indestructible.  
The thing that crossed the line were two freshmen, (Scott and Jean, were they?) who gave this rather disturbing... Platt wasn't sure how to describe it. He just sent them off to the counsellor and buried his face in his notebook.  
"Sean, is there anyone else to audition?"  
The ginger haired boy seated at the piano lifted his head. He'd been nervous he wouldn't find anyone perfect for his script, being his first time writing something as grand as this. It turns out he was right, but not for the reason he originally thought. They were willing, but they were pure crap.  
"Apart from Moira and Emma? No sir." He groaned.  
"Thank goodness."  
He turned to the only taken seats in the whole theatre.  
"So for our two lead roles, Minnie and Arnold, we have only have one pair signed up, Moira and Emma. Girls, lets show them how it's done."  
Sauntering up to the stage, the duo linked arms and ordered the curtains closed. Let's show them indeed. 

• While the auditions were going on both Erik and Charles individually sneak in to the back of the theatre  
• They're confused  
• Don't think it's too great  
• They can tell the pianist isn't happy with the rearrangement of the twin’s performance  
• When it’s all over and Sean drops his notes all over the stage Charles rushes over to help him  
• “Did you write all this? That's incredible, you're very gifted.”  
• Erik helps them pick up a few of the heavier, knocked over props with his powers  
• “You seemed mad. Do you want me to hurt them?”  
• “Erik no!”  
• Sean offers to play them what the song should've been like, and they sing along  
• Mr Platt had come back to check on Sean, and saw them performing  
• He immediately signs them up for callbacks  
• Emma is furious, Moira is confused, Azazel and the boys find out and are both confused and furious  
• I mean it's not like you can like singing AND basketball right? And what would Coach Shaw think? We are already mutants, we have a reputation, we need to stay in our group, nothing distracts from our mission. Why would we make ourselves more visible for the wrong reasons? I mean working with humans?!  
• Darwin is the only one who thinks this isn't the worst thing that’s ever happened. He questions them at lunch, stating he's a mutant, proud to be one, and yet he doesn't only like basketball. He loves to cook  
• Hank McCoy also stands up, stating he loves science and he's a mutant, but he also loves to dance  
• Janos stands up stating he is a mutant, he is a skater dude, and he loves to play the cello  
• Everyone flips out  
• Emma is not impressed  
• “Why are there so many mutants we have to stop them”  
• “Emma you are a mutant”  
• “Shut up Moira”  
• Charles is terrified  
• Like what  
• All I did was help someone and sing  
• Erik is wondering what the fuss is about, why can't we be ourselves?  
• So the day after the cafeteria incident Emma wanted to check on the minds of her rivals. She checks on Erik first, who's in the library with Azazel: 

"Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?"  
"Who's Michael Crawford?"  
"Exactly my point. He was the Phantom Of The Opera on Broadway. I once visited a house where someone had put his photograph inside their refrigerator. Not on it, IN it. So if you play basketball, you'll end up on a cereal box. If you sing in musicals, you'll end up in some old lady's refrigerator." 

• (I'm sorry I just love that scene)

‘Well that seems promising.’ Emma thought. She focuses once more, seeking out the mind of her telepathic rival and his sister. 

"I don't think he's that all that bad."  
Trust me. Stay away from him. Don't go falling for a man unless you know his fan club. ‘The hottest super bomb’ is gonna shake you off like they shake their pompoms."  
"Well, I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader."  
"You'll figure out the system here when you sit lunch with me. Unless you'd rather sit with Angel and her squad and discuss the benefits of firm nail beds." 

The White Queen smiled. Maybe this problem will take care of itself. 

• Emma doesn't bother to interfere except to give a little more inspiration to the other side’s plots against Erik and Charles  
• Raven and Azazel realise (through Emma’s interference or not) they can't handle this alone, so they bite the bullet and work together  
• Raven sets up a video link into a part of the gym area that is telepath proof, so Charles can't cheat and find out what the plan was, and gathers the science club together to form their plan of attack. Hank wonders why they can't just let Charles do what he wants, and why his sister can't support his passions, but let's it slide because he believes in Raven.  
• Azazel gathers the team up, saying that Erik doing the musical is going to take away from their game plan, and they're gonna lose against the humans. He gets most of the team on his side, and grudging acceptance from Darwin and Alex, who don't quite agree with the plan but don't want to lose their big game either. It's their “one chance” of being accepted as equals to humans  
• Meanwhile Charles and Erik have been rehearsing with Sean and have gotten very close  
• As in very nearly dating close  
• Erik shows Charles some basketball techniques, Charles teaches Erik about the science of genetics and theories of how they came to be, and they play chess together after rehearsals (intellectual and a sport, the perfect balance)  
• Shaw finds out about his “friendship” with Charles and is both delighted and sceptical  
• He is glad he is finding his way to manipulate the Xavier heir, but doesn't like the influence he has over him  
• He advises his “son” to distance himself a bit, find out info to exploit him, use him as a pawn in some way. Don't be controlled by someone else  
• Ironic really, and Erik sees this, but partially falls for it anyway  
• The next day the groups put their plans into action  
• Azazel ambushes Erik and teleports him into the telepath proof room  
• Meanwhile Raven disguises herself as Erik and convinces Charles into going to the science rooms, where the rest of the Scholastic Decathlon are waiting  
• Azazel accuses Erik of abandoning the “brotherhood” they have with the team, and that he is letting everyone down, his friends, father figure, and their mutant dream. He hands him Shaw’s legendary helmet and tells him not to give up on them  
• Raven, when back in her normal form says that he deserves better than someone who works with extremist mutants, and holds these views themselves. That with them they can be something better, the X-Men, named by the X gene within all mutants. She says we can be better with him, but only if they have his full undivided attention  
• When Erik snaps, Darwin and Alex record it (with a plastic or non-ferrous metal camera, so Erik doesn't sense it, and they're a lot more subtle than in the actual movie I mean seriously)  
• Raven asks if Charles can sense Erik’s mind, and he of course cannot. She shows him the live feed of Erik rejecting Charles and everything he stands for  
• He is heartbroken

“Behold Magneto: Shaw’s true son.”

He couldn’t believe he would say something like that. Yes, he picked up stray conflicts in his mind, but he knew him. He wouldn’t do this, he- 

But he did. It was all real. And it felt like he was shot.

• He stood paralysed as the science team filtered out (Like my parallels here? Huh?)  
• He walks out and sees Erik in the hallway with the helmet on and ignores him when he tries to talk to him  
• Erik is confused and hurt Charles isn't talking to him  
• “We want the same thing.”  
• “I'm sorry, but we do not.”  
• So now both of them are hurt, Erik is lead away by Azazel, and Charles isn't seen at school for a few days  
• He doesn't want to see anyone, he knows it was all a plot, he knows they meant the best for him but it still hurt

Charles slumped against the door, feeling the strong wave of guilt crash over him from his companion on the other side of the door. It didn’t take long for him to figure out it was his sister behind all this. He didn’t even have to read her mind. He was angry at first, but then again who wouldn’t be? He couldn’t believe he didn’t see it before, he must’ve been blind. Erik had enchanted him, pulled him at his poles and left him spinning, like a compass seeking direction.  
He wanted to be mad, heck, at first he was furious. At Erik, Raven, Coach Shaw, everything. But all that took a nose dive the moment he got home that day and saw the photograph from the ski lodge on his dresser.

Hank and Sean were somewhat supportive, but they burned too close to home of what happened. Even Alex, one of the basketball guys he’d got along better with, came by and asked if he was okay. Charles dismissed him easily. It was sweet, but he couldn’t face any reminders right now.

The first day he went back to school he ran into Erik at the cafeteria. He wasn’t wearing the helmet, but he didn’t even try to read his mind. He knew the truth, and hearing it face to face would be too much for him to bear. So he packed up the remainders of his lunch and left, sending a mental note to all his teachers that he wouldn’t be attending classes for the rest of the day. It’s not like he wasn’t already ahead.

And so like the heartbroken cliché he was, he stared out at the balcony with a book in one hand and glass in the other, trying to forget.

• Erik is hurting too  
• He thinks he’s lost the love of his life  
• After seeing Charles walk away from him like he meant nothing, he had to confide in someone  
• But before he can talk to anyone Darwin and Alex corner him after training and reveal everything  
• They explain they didn’t have much choice otherwise they'd be kicked out of the team  
• “So once again, I'm at the mercy of men following orders”  
• Of course he’s furious at everyone for going along with such a self centred and selfish plan, but it switches to sadness when Alex tells him how Charles is doing  
• Between the three of them they devise a plan  
• Alex and Darwin go to the front door where Raven will be guarding and ask if Charles wants any cookies Darwin made (also a ploy by Darwin to see if they are tasty enough to give to Emma)  
• Erik will sneak in the back and call Charles, and try to explain himself, while wearing the helmet so he can’t sense where he is  
• The plan works (the cookies are delicious) and Erik calls Charles who reluctantly answers his phone  
• “You better explain yourself Erik.”  
• “I was an idiot.”  
• “That's a given point.”  
• Erik flies up up the balcony and takes off the helmet  
• “I took this because I wanted to be like my father. I took it because I didn't want to let my team down. But I hurt you, and I regret that with all my heart. I want you by my side. If what I've done is too much I accept that. But I am really sorry Charles.”  
• He forgives him, and motions to the chess board on his desk  
• “I haven't played with anyone since you.”  
• “I wouldn't have blamed you if you had.”  
• But they do have a discussion about their differing views on mutant kind, Erik still believes mutants should rise up and Charles still believes humans and mutants can live in peace, but they agree not to discuss it further tonight  
• They have their second kiss on the balcony, and when Raven comes to deliver up some cookies she sees how happy they are together, and all traitorous thoughts go out the window  
• She thinks she might call up Azazel again, as she did grow fond of him when they were working together  
• The next day Azazel properly meets Charles for the first time and they have a chat, while Erik does the same with Raven  
• They understand their misdoings and apologise, agreeing to support them in whatever they do  
• Fast forward a few days, and Emma finds out they are still practicing for the callbacks  
• She is furious  
• “Moira, we need to save this production from people who don't know the difference between a Tony award and Tony Hawk.”  
• She manipulates Mr Platt’s mind to tell him to schedule the callbacks at the same time as the school basketball championship and the Scholastic Decathlon, so neither Erik nor Charles can attend the callbacks  
• The big group of new friends walk into school the next day and are not happy with the changes

"Callbacks at the same time as the game?"  
"And the Scholastic Decathlon?!"  
"Why would they do this?"  
"I smell a rat named Platt."  
"Actually it's two rats, neither of them named Platt."  
"You knew about this?"  
"Charles? Would you-"  
He placed his fingers to his temple, effectively giving them radio silence.  
"Thank you. Platt might think he's protecting the show, but Moira and Emma are more concerned about protecting themselves."  
"I swear, the next time they show their faces I'm gonna-"  
"Do nothing." Everyone stared at the metal bender.  
"I'm sorry who are you? And what'd you do to my best friend?"  
"Emma's a telepath. We're not going to get anywhere plotting against her."  
"So you're saying we just sit back and let her win?" 

• This wouldn't be a good story if they did  
• In that moment they agree to sabotage both events in order to attend the auditions  
• This isn't about the songs anymore: it's about showing that they can work together to be better than the bad guys  
• Before the big game Shaw stands in the way of Erik saying that he could still be like him, he can still live up to his legacy, he can give this up because the humans are less deserving  
• Erik says he has a point, but he can't deal with the fact it is his words coming at him. He says he is done playing along with his plan and will forge his own path, and if their interests line up then it’s a mere coincidence  
• All three events happen at the same time: The game reaches half time, the Scholastic Decathlon starts, and Emma and Moira enter the theatre  
• Also near simultaneously: Raven and Hank hack the electronic scoreboard, which disrupts the game enough for it to be stopped and from Erik and Alex to run off  
• Alex stops outside the Science rooms air conditioning unit and unleashes a small blast, polluting the room with a smell and small fire, enough to get the event postponed and for Charles to make his exit  
• Emma and Moira finish their performance, only Mr Platt enjoys it and it's debatable whether or not he's under mind control  
• Erik and Charles burst in the door just as Platt has dismissed further auditions  
• They beg to get their second chance to perform but Platt isn't listening until Charles removes a patch of Emma’s control from his head  
• They offer to even sing without music, but that's where Sean comes in, screeching at Emma, removing all other control on Mr Platt, and offering to play for them  
• The duo are nervous, especially when the whole basketball team and science club enter the theatre  
• But they perform to their hearts content, and receive a standing ovation  
• Even Moira claps, to Emma’s annoyance  
• (awkward scene transition)  
• Basketball game, Erik scores winning points, success!!!!!  
• Charles and his X-Men also win the Scholastic Decathlon, success!!!!  
• Party!!!! Everyone is happy!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!  
• WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER CAUSE WE KNOW THAT WE ARE WE’RE ALL STARS AND WE SEE THAT WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER AND IT SHOWS WHEN WE STAND HAND IN HAND MAKE OUR DREAMS COME TRUUUUUUUUUUUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid but oh well  
> Thanks to @shelb on tumblr for offering to be my beta even though I didn't really use your help that much
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr I'm at @givememarveldc


End file.
